


The Best Holiday Surprise

by aviciousunicycle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Luke Skywalker, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Senator Leia Organa, Short, Short One Shot, Young Ben Solo, solo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviciousunicycle/pseuds/aviciousunicycle
Summary: With Ben spending his first Life Day away from home at Jedi training and Han held up while on a mission, Leia was fully prepared to spend the holiday at work.





	The Best Holiday Surprise

“Sorry, Princess,” Han’s voice came scratchy over the comlink, “that meteor shower really screwed up our schedule. We probably won’t make it back until next week at the earliest.”  
Leia sighed, hoping that the sound was too quiet for her husband to hear over the mediocre connection between their home and his ship. Unfortunately, it seemed that he had noticed.   
Guilt was thick in his voice as he spoke again, “Hey. I promise that, as soon as I get home, we’ll go out to the nicest place in town and have a late Life Day dinner, okay?”  
She shook her head, steeling herself to put up a stoic front, “Han, relax. If anything, this is a blessing. Without you or Ben around, I can go into the office that day. No one else will be in; I might actually get some work done.”  
Han smirked, seeing through his wife’s charade, but knowing better than to call her out on it, “Alright, your worshipfulness, don’t work too hard. I’ll see you in a few days.”  
“See you then. I love you.”   
“I kn-- I love you, too, Leia.”

* * *

 

The comlink beeped closed and Han had a moment to gather himself before his Wookiee co pilot barked, letting him know that they were approaching their destination.

* * *

 

Leia collapsed back into a plush chair in the living room of her and Han’s apartment.   
She and her husband had been apart on Life Days before and it had been fine, however, this was the first Life Day they were spending away from their son. Ben had begun his training with Luke earlier in the year and, despite Leia’s questioning, her brother insisted that the boy needed to work through the holiday this year.  
In previous years that Han had been away, she and Ben had decorated the apartment with festive lights and garlands and all manner of other happy and colorful ornaments. They would leave the decor up until Han returned and they could celebrate their late Life Day as a family.  
This year it just hadn’t seemed right putting up decorations without Ben. The most Leia had managed was a tasteful wreath on their front door.  
Life Day just was not going to be the same without her two boys around. 

She supposed that she couldn’t be too disappointed, though. It wasn’t as though Han was out running around the galaxy for one of his old scoundrel missions.   
He had taken Chewie and the Falcon to make a delivery of food aid to a planet in the Outer Rim that was in the process of dealing with a major famine.   
The delivery had been a success and they had left the planet right on schedule, but an unexpected cluster of meteors had forced the Falcon to divert off course and delay their journey for a few days.  
While Han had been scheduled to arrive home by the evening before Life Day, now he was telling her that it could be another week before he returned.   
Leia sighed, looking at the stack of paperwork on the kitchen table.  
Well, if she couldn’t be with her family, she might as well be productive.

* * *

 

The metal ramp of the Falcon descended, landing on a lush bed of green grass.   
“Han!” a voice shouted to him from a safe distance away.  
“There you are, kid!” Han smiled as he began crossing the field between him and his friend, “What’s that mess on your face?”  
His companion gave a jovial laugh, “What? You don’t think it makes me look dignified?”  
“You look like something out of a kid’s book,” Han teased before sobering slightly, “Everything ready to go?”  
The younger man turned and motioned to someone else before turning back to Han and nodding, “Send my warmest regards to your lovely wife.”  
Han chuckled, “I’ll be sure to do just that.”

Not long after, Han returned to the cockpit, taking his seat at the helm of the ship.    
“Alright, buddy, we’ve got just about 14 hours to make it back home. Think we can do this?” he asked Chewbacca.  
The Wookiee roared an affirmative which prompted a crooked smile from the human.    
“That’s what I like to hear.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Life Day, dawned to find Leia in a quiet and empty apartment.    
She couldn’t help but frown thinking about how special this day had been to her family in years past.   
Silently, she got ready for the day, showering and dressing, drinking a cup of caf while reading over the day’s headlines.   
As she gathered up a stack of papers and folders that she needed to take back to her office, she heard a knock at the door.   
“Who could that be?” she mumbled to herself, striding across the living room to the front door.  
As the door slid open, she was greeted by a pair of voices.   
“Happy Life Day, Princess!”   
“Happy Life Day, Mom!”  
Leia didn’t even bother asking the multitude of questions surging through her brain, instead she just threw her arms around the two men in front of her. “Happy Life Day,” she said, pressing a kiss to her son’s forehead then to her husband’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written HanLeia in a while, so I thought maybe I'd give it a little shot as part of some Christmas works I was doing.  
> So this is my meager Christmas gift to the fandom. I love y'all.


End file.
